


"Я всегда буду рядом" // "I will always be by your side"

by VeryLazyPigeon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, Death, F/M, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Tokyo (City), incest mentioned, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLazyPigeon/pseuds/VeryLazyPigeon
Summary: Планируется перевод на английский (когда-нибудь), но если фанфик понравится, напишите мне на почту shattertroquoise@mail.ru или в твиттер: https://twitter.com/very_pigeonI plan to translate this fanfic on English (someday), but if you liked this work, please, contact me on my e-mail or twitter account (noted higher in this summary)Некоторые хэдканоны, оформленные мною в фанфик, которые касаются Корекиё до начала игры (альтернативная вселенная, где все таланты учеников были реальными, а не вымыслом сценаристов Team Danganronpa и Цумуги), а если точнее - незадолго до смерти его сестры и некоторое время после.Оригинал: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6135461Одна из моих работ на Фикбуке, которая будет опубликована здесь в связи с постепенным переездом на АО3.Пока что я слабо разобралась с интерфейсом АО3, так что простите за неудобства при прочтении :с
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Kudos: 4





	"Я всегда буду рядом" // "I will always be by your side"

Гробовая тишина.  
Гроза, ливень, шторм.  
И монотонный писк аппаратов.  
Никогда не забуду этот день.

***

Закатное солнце, раскрасив небо в апельсиновый цвет, освещало своими лучами уже вечерний, почти ночной город. Пятнами или, быть может, мазками будто огромной кисти, было окроплено небо грозовыми тучами. Мрачные и тяжёлые, они нависали над Токио, едва касаясь вершин небоскрёбов.  
Я оказался свидетелем того, как люди стекались в огромные реки и разливались ручьями по улицам. Их было так много… Впрочем, недавно переехав сюда из-за болезни моей любимой старшей сестрёнки, я уже успел привыкнуть к жизни мегаполиса. К этому человеческому муравейнику, в котором жизнь кипела, ни на мгновение не сбавляя своих темпов. И — только представьте! — как много людей куда-то и откуда-то идёт, кто-то торопится, кто-то — нет — но при этом каждый из них уникален! Как огромная человеческая река, текущая по своим законам, по своим моралям объединяет каждую личность! Как будто каждая ниточка, каждая — своего цвета, вплетается в гигантское полотно, такое разноцветное, такое красочное… Это прекрасно, не так ли?  
«Разве человечество может быть настолько прекрасным?» — ещё раз спросил себя.  
Я заглянул в книжный магазин и, отдав деньги, забрал заказ, который сделала моя сестрица в перерывах между походами в больницу. Быстрым шагом поторопился к ней. Сегодня её состояние значительно ухудшилось...  
Старшая сестрёнка всегда была болезненной. Всю свою жизнь (а я, стоит отметить, был второклассником в старшей школе) я видел, как ей приходилось посещать больницы: сначала с родителями, а когда их не стало, и она подросла — сама. У неё не было друзей, а из посетителей — только я. Она выглядела так одиноко… Но она продолжала заботиться обо мне, её младшем братце. И сестрёнка не только заботилась — она вдохновляла меня, читая в перерывах между операциями древние книги о традициях различных культур в древности. Так она заразила меня культурной антропологией. Возможно, настолько сильно, что я влюбился не только во фольклор, но и… в неё саму. Старшая сестрёнка рассказала мне: она рада тому, что её чувства небезответны, и эта «запретная любовь», как она сама любила называть наши отношения, хоть и не приветствуются в обществе, дорога ей… Она настолько сильно любила меня, что несмотря на своё болезненное состояние даже сшила своими руками униформу и подарила её мне. И, хоть ей и было одиноко, она всегда улыбалась при мне...  
Когда солнце утонуло в свинцовых тучах, сиявших изнутри голубым пламенем, мне с трудом позволили войти в одиночную палату к сестрице.  
Здесь было тихо. Как будто на кладбище. Только пищал аппарат жизнеобеспечения. Слышно тяжёлое, прерывистое дыхание. На кушетке лежала сестрица. Длинные смольные волосы обрамляли меловое лицо. Ресницы уже почти не дрожали.  
Руки и ноги задрожали. Глаза были на мокром месте. Удерживая в скользких и костлявых пальцах свёрток с книгой, я стал как вкопанный.  
— Сестрёнка…  
В палату вошёл дежурный врач.  
— Вы к ней, насколько я понял?  
— Да…  
— Ну, что же… Есть пара новостей. Она ещё может поправиться, но шансы малы.  
Я закрыл рот, который был прикрыт чёрной марлевой маской.  
— Насколько?  
— Очень малы. Почти нет. Но… Мы могли бы предложить некоторые процедуры для того, чтобы—  
— Нет. Она будет жить.  
— Вы уверены в своём решении?  
— Она. Будет. Жить, — отрывисто и громко, отчётливо ответил я. Но голос содрогался. Как и каждая моя мышца.  
— Как хотите.  
Слёзы покатились градом. Свёрток упал мне в ноги. Запустив в свои длинные чёрные волосы костлявые пальцы, я держался за голову.  
Врач ушёл, и дверь тихо закрыли.  
Ни шторма, ни ливня, ни топота ног — я ничего уже не слышал. Лишь писк аппаратов и мои всхлипы нарушали гробовую тишину. Я старался замолчать, но в горле стоял ком. Задыхался…  
Как так? Почему? Почему именно она? Ведь есть ещё много людей, чей срок уже пришёл…  
«Братец».  
Что за..?  
«Братец, ты слышишь меня?»  
— Сестрёнка?!  
«Да, мой любимый младший братик?»  
— Это точно ты? — почти вскрикнул я, но потом посмотрел на кушетку. Ни единая мышца лица сестрицы не шевельнулась. — Что происходит?  
«Значит, ты слышишь меня… Послушай, ты можешь выполнить мою последнюю просьбу? Точнее, две просьбы.»  
— Какие? Я готов сделать для тебя всё, что угодно!  
Не понимаю. Всё равно не понимаю. Она… говорит со мной? У меня в голове? Или мне это всё мерещится?..  
«Отключи аппарат».  
— Я не могу себе этого позволить! Я не дам тебе умереть!  
«Мне надоело жить в одиночестве. Я всегда одна. С детства. Только ты рядом».  
— Ты будешь жить!  
«У меня нет никаких шансов. Мне надоело мучиться. Я не хочу больше страдать! Сделай то, о чём я тебя прошу!»  
— Ни за что! — мокрые следы покрывали холодные бархатные руки моей любимой сестрёнки. Я не хотел её оставлять… вот так вот просто.  
«Я всегда буду рядом. До самой твоей смерти».  
— Ты… обещаешь?  
«Клянусь нашей запретной любовью, мой глупенький братик».  
Дрожащими руками я коснулся аппарата.  
— Ты не обманешь меня?  
«Клянусь, братик. Я люблю тебя».  
Монотонный писк прекратился. Дыхание сестрицы — тоже.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - тихим голосом выдавил я из себя.  
Я убил любимую сестрицу своими же руками.  
Я убил её.

***

И так уже полгода. Каждый день я с ужасом вспоминал этот вечер, этот голос в моей больной голове. Эти холодные руки. Это белое лицо. Эти впалые скулы.  
Я поклялся себе, что не брошу антропологию. Ради сестрёнки. Потому что я верну её к жизни.  
Но недавно... Недавно со мной случилось то, что повергло меня в шок...  
"Давно не виделись, младший братик," - услышал я, когда проводил один из своих обрядов. Я был одет в свою униформу, которую сшила для меня сестра.  
\- Сестрёнка?!  
"Неужели ты всё ещё помнишь меня?"  
\- Глупый вопрос! Конечно же, помню! И не забывал! Ни на миг не забывал, любимая сестрёнка...  
"Это хорошо. Помнишь, я пообещала, что всегда буду рядом? Я сдержу своё обещание".  
\- Ах, любимая сестрёнка... - сказал я, скрестив руки на груди, обнимая себя. - Милая, милая моя сестрёнка!  
"Но тут тоже так одиноко... Хотя..."  
\- "Хотя" что?  
"У меня есть к тебе просьба. Помнишь ту книгу, что я заказывала незадолго до своей смерти?"  
Я взглянул в свою походную сумку и увидел так и не раскрытый свёрток с книгой.  
"Разверни".  
Открыв книгу, я ощутил приятную текстуру обложки. Бросил взгляд на чёрную книгу, которая по толщине больше напоминала небольшую тетрадку.  
\- Неужели...  
Это была копия книги с обрядами, в которой была история о деревне Кагоноко, разрушенной когда-то давно деревне ведьм и специализировавшаяся на оккультных науках, в том числе и на проклятьях. Я очень давно её искал! И, пускай это была копия, но даже они были огромной редкостью и находились только в крупных университетах!  
"Ну, как тебе мои подарки? Вижу, что очень нравятся!"  
\- Да, спасибо тебе.  
"По поводу просьбы..."  
\- Я слушаю.  
"Видишь ли, как я сказала ранее, я даже здесь, в загробном мире, осталась совсем одна. Ты поможешь мне завести подружек?"  
\- Но как?  
"А как, ты думаешь, призраки могут подружиться с людьми? Если только эти люди - сами призраки. Смекаешь?"  
\- Да.  
"Мне хотелось бы подружиться хотя бы с одной де... Нет, с десятком! Не-ет, с целой сотней девушек! Мы были бы самыми лучшими подружками на том свете!"  
\- Если ты этот так хочешь, то я готов сделать всё, что ты попросишь. Только пообещай мне, что мы всегда будем вместе.  
"Я обещаю, младший братик. Я всегда буду рядом". 


End file.
